Ni por todo el oro de Gringotts
by muerte a cho
Summary: Bueno... este tipo de fics no son lo mío, pero ser generosos con esta pobre escritora y dejar un review... porfi... Un Ron&Hermone con final feliz espero que le guste a mucha gente... perdonad por el horrible sumario xD


Olas, como siempre yo aquí escribiendo fics y más fics y vosotros? Dejad reviews plis!

Este es mi primer RW&HG y espero que os guste con toda mi alma.

Ya que es el primero, quería dedicarselo a todo el mundo, pero muy especialmente a mis compis de clase, a la Ale y a la Laia sobretodo, ya que sé que (aunque me cueste entender por qué) os gusta mucho Ron, Rupert Grint y en general todos los Weasley, así que escribo este FF con cariño para vosotras (y para la Claudia y las demás de La Tribu también que sino se enfadan x)  
Y como dice mi hermanita pequeña…

Hata ponto!

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

•••Ni por todo el oro de Gringotts•  
(one-shot)

No sabía por que, pero ese día estaba extrañamente feliz. Lo había sabido desde esa misma mañana,  
en el mismo momento en el que los rayos de sol la habían despertado. Tenía el presentimiento de que nada podría salir mal en este día, y en una chica como ella, eso era muy extraño, acostumbrada a analizarlo todo hasta encontrar el mas mínimo error, como una mota de polvo en su colcha o una pequeña mancha en su ensayo de herbología. Sí, aquel día Hermione Granger se encontraba diferente.

ooooo 

En otra parte del castillo, otro alguien se despertaba como siempre, mal humorado, pero ese día en especial, ya que tenía doble de pociones a primera hora, y él detestaba a Snape, y no estaba de humor como para soportar un cuestionario largo toda la hora sobre porqué razón y cuales eran los motivos por el que no había hecho la tarea. La respuesta era simple, pero Ron no estaba dispuesto a ir y decirle al profesor que le parecía muy complicada, y que la noche anterior (que era cuando tenía pensado hacer el trabajo) había vuelto muy cansado de los entrenamientos de Quidditch, y que no se le había siquiera pasado por la cabeza cualquier cosa que no fuese dormir o dormir. Así que tendría que inventarse alguna estúpida excusa para que no lo pusieran en detención durante una semana, aunque unos cuantos puntos menos en le reloj de Griffyndor no los quitaba nadie.  
Definitivamente, aquel iba a ser un mal día para él, un muy mal día, pensó Ron.

Nada más bajar al Gran Comedor, pensó que habría hecho mejor en quedarse en la cama, pues, sin ninguna razón aparente, los huevos y las salchichas habían desaparecido del menú del desayuno, y claro¿que es un desayuno sin huevos y salchichas? Ahora le iba a tocar comer cereales.

- Perfecto- murmuró para sí.

Se sentó, y en ese mismo momento se sentó a su lado alguien más.

- ¿Y esa cara Ron?- preguntó Harry.

- Por el asco de día. Primero, hoy toca dos horas con Snape y yo no he hecho la tarea. Segundo, han suprimido la mejor comida del mundo y ahora me toca comer cereales y tercero, no se por que, pero al parecer, hoy todo el mundo está extrañamente feliz.

En ese momento llegó Hermione que se sentó al lado de los chicos.  
- ¿No os parece que hoy es un día estupendo?- dijo sonriente.

- ¿Lo ves?- dijo Ron dirigiéndose a Harry mientras enterraba la cabeza entre las manos.

- Mira el lado positivo, al menos no llueve- contestó Harry riendo.

- Wou, que consuelo- repuso el pelirrojo- Y tú deja de reírte, mal amigo.

- ¿Se puede sabes que os pasa?- inquirió Hermione que había estado observando la escena perpleja.

- Nada este, que hoy se ha despertado con el día gris- aclaró Hary- y encima, tu lo ves todo rosa.

- Y eso- añadió Ron- es frustrante.

ooooo

- Nott.

- Presente.

- ¿Pues a que espera para entregar su tarea?- dijo Snape con el mal humor que le caracterizaban-  
Malfoy...

- ¿Si señor?

- Tengo que felicitarle, como de costumbre, su trabajo ha sido el mejor de la clase, cosa que no es muy difícil, ya que al parecer está rodeado de incompetentes...

- Gracias señor- dijo Draco mirando a todos los Griffyndor con asquerosa superioridad.

- Granger, siento decirle, que hacer un trabajo de 34 pies en lugar del de 20 que pedí no le subirá la nota, de echo, está suspendida por no prestar atención en cuanto al tamaño del trabajo.

- Pero yo...

- Nada de peros, así que no vuelva a abrir su bocaza de sabelotodo en esta clase.

Hermione (que sabía perfectamente que el tamaño del trabajo eran 20 y no 34 pies sólo que no había podido resumir más las 53 páginas que había encontrado sobre el tema) se cruzó de brazos en el pupitre, enfadada con Snape, con el mundo, pero sobre todo, con ella misma.  
¿Quien me mandaría pensar que hoy sería un día especial? se dijo.

Se paró un momento a observar a Ron, que se estaba preparando para escuchar su nombre y su castigo, y de repente, se sintió mal al ver esos ojos azules y ese pelo rojo que era su amigo preocupado, y algo le entró en el estomago cuando el se volvió a mirarla y rápidamente, agachó la cabeza y se puso a examinar la punta de su pluma mientras notaba que su cara adquiría tonos rojizos (vamos, que se sonrojó).

ooooo

- Soy demasiado joven para morir, soy demasiado joven para morir- se repetía en voz baja una y otra vez Ron mientras esperaba el momento en que Snape lo llamara y que, en consecuencia, sería el momento en el que se acabara su vida y sus días de libertad.

En ese momento, sintió la mirada de unos ojos castaños clavados en él. Se giró de repente y se quedó rígido cuando supo que era Hermione quien le miraba, pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue que ella se puso roja cuando se giró. Supongo que será de vergüenza por tener un amigo como yo, que en comparación con sus notas, las mias no sirven ni para limpiar moco de trol- pensó- No quiero hacerme ilusiones Pero en el fondo de su corazón, (y aunque no lo iba a admitir nunca) algo se estremeció casi imperceptiblemente y ese algo deseó con todas sus fuerzas que Hermione se hubiese sonrojado por él, por un sentimiento, y no por la ridícula nota que iba a tener en pociones...

- Weasley- dijo Snape sonriendo peligrosamente.

- ¿Si?- preguntó Ron haciendo acopio del poco valor que tenía.

- Su trabajo no está en mi mesa¿tiene alguna excusa convincente para justificar ese echo¿O tendré que sacar a relucir sus cualidades y las de todos sus hermanos?

Ron tragó saliva

- Esto... es que... Pevees me lo robó.

- Ya, claro. ¿Y se puede saber, en caso de que su excusa fuese cierta, cosa que dudo, se puede saber, por que motivo un Griffyndor de su curso se ha dejado robar un trabajo de pociones largo y complicado y no se ha molestado en recuperarlo?

- Pues.  
- Bien, Weasley. Se le restarán 20 puntos a su casa por no haber hecho la tarea y 20 más por inventarse una excusa barata para intentar engañar al profesor. Y agradezca que no lo ponga en detención Weasley, aunque he de admitir que no le vendría mal un par de semanas limpiando excrementos de brownies.

En ese momento, (por suerte para todos los Griffyndors y en especial para Ron) sonó la campana que anunciaba el final de la clase, y nuestro pelirrojo se dio mucha prisa en ser el primero en salir de las mazmorras.

- Por que poco ¿eh?- dijo Harry con burla.

- Y que lo digas, pero los 40 puntos menos y el terror sufrido creo que son suficiente castigo- dijo Ron mientras caminaban por los pasillos en dirección al Gran comedor y añadió:- Y a todo esto.  
¿Donde está Hermione?

- Me dijo que tenía que pasarse por su habitación, pero que nos alcanzaría mientras comemos. ¿Por?  
- Por nada, por nada- respondió sin poderse sacar unos ojos marrones y un despeinado cabello castaño de la cabeza.

ooooo

- ¡Suspendida!- gritó enfuriada Hermione cuando entró en su cuarto (después de haberse asegurado de añadir un hechizo silenciador a la puerta)- ¡Suspendida, suspendida y suspendida! Y todo por qué¡Por hacer un trabajo "demasiaaaaado" completo¡No me lo puedo creer!  
Derrotada, se tumbó en su cama y enterró la cabeza en la almohada, cuando de repente cayó en la cuenta de algo.

- ¡Oh no¡Hace veinte minutos que debería estar comiendo con Harry y Ron!

Se detuvo un momento.

- Ron...

Recordó cuan había sido estúpida al sonrojarse en pociones. Pero volvió a evocar sus ojos azules, esos ojos azules que la dejaban en vela todas las noches y sintió que esto no podía seguir así, que si el mundo ya era gris por naturaleza, tenía que ser realmente estúpida para querer silenciar lo más bonito que había en ella, y recordó las palabras que su padre le dijo hace mucho tiempo...

Que el amor lo es todo, es todo lo que sabemos del amor

Y una extraña fuerza interior la recorrió por dentro. Se lo diría.

ooooo Dios, por que no llega. ¿Por qué, por qué? se decía a si mismo Ron, sentado en uno de los bancos de la mesa de Griffyndor esperando la llegada de una morena que no llegaba A lo mejor le a pasado algo, a lo mejor se ha desmayado y nadie va a ayudarla, a lo mejor.  
- Ron¿estás bien?- preguntó Harry que miraba preocupado a su amigo- ¿Te pasa algo? Desde pociones que estás muy raro. 

Y entonces Ron recordó. Recordó la clase de pociones, el momento en el que se había girado y había visto a Hermione poniéndose roja, cuando el la había mirado y había dejado de sentir el estomago, el momento en el que, poco después del cruce de miradas, había deseado ardientemente poder ser algo más que su amigo, que el sentimiento que apenas le dejaba respirar en ese momento por preocupación fuese correspondido, y volvió a evocar esa sonrisa perlada que lo dejaba en vela todas las noches y sintió que esto no podía seguir así, que si el mundo ya era gris por naturaleza, tenía que ser realmente estúpido para querer silenciar lo más bonito que había en él, y recordó las palabras que Ginny le dijo cuando descubrió lo que sentía su hermano hacía su mejor amiga...

El amor es un sentimiento por el que no dudamos al hacer grandes locuras

Si, lo que estaba por hacer era una gran locura, pero lo tenía muy claro. Se lo diría.

ooooo

Mientras caminaba con decisión hacia el Gran Comedor, a Hermione se le revolvieron las tripas.

Es verdad, todavía no he comido nada- pensó- Bueno, es igual. Creo que no es conveniente tener el estómago lleno para este tipo de cosas. Más que nada por si algo sale mal

Si algo salía mal... Ya lo había estado pensando, pues aunque ella estaba enamorada de Ron¿Que pasaría sin él no la veía como a nada más que una amiga¿Que iba a pasar si Ron le decía que lo sentía, pero que ella no era su tipo¿Y si su amistad se rompía por su culpa¿Y si él ya no le dirigía la palabra?  
Un millón de dudas la recorrían por dentro, sin saber si realmente estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Por otro lado, un pelirrojo casi corría por los pasillos hacía la sala común, carcomido por las dudas, preguntándose si Hermione estaría bien, pero sobretodo, preguntándose que carajo le iba a decir, ya que el no era precisamente un experto en esto de declarase.

Todo sea por un sentimiento se dijo.

Pocos pasos después, sin quererlo, se chocó con alguien y cayó al suelo, levantandose inmediatamente y pidiendo disculpas.

- Lo siento, no te vi- dijo sin mirar contra quien había chocado.  
- Ron!- oyó exclamar.

- ¿Hermione?

- Si, soy yo. ¿Que haces aquí?

- ¿Que haces tú aquí?

- Yo he preguntado primero.

- ¿Y qué?

- Que tienes que responder tú primero.

- Ah! Pues... venía a buscarte.  
- ¿A buscarme?- Hermione sintió como se volvía roja (otra vez juju)  
- Si, esto yo... tenía que decirte algo.

- Ya... yo también.

Se miraron. Pareció que se detuviera el tiempo. Y con esa mirada, ambos entendieron que no había tiempo para dudas, ni para palabras, solamente se abrazaron y se fundieron en un beso, un beso que de entonces en adelante marcaría sus vidas, y que en ese momento, no estropearían ni por todo el oro de Gringotts.

FIN

Un par de años después de salir de Hogwarts, Ron y Hermione se casaron y fueron una pareja muy feliz criando y educando a sus nueve preciosos pequeñines (por supuesto, todos ellos estudiaron en Hogwarts también). Harry Potter estuvo encantado de ser el padrino en la boda de sus mejores amigos, y hasta la fecha, sigue libre y sin compromisos (chicas aprovechar!)

Los nueve hijos de Ron y Hermione (cinco chicos y cuatro chicas que se llamaron Jack, Christian, Jane, Bryan, Anne, Erick, Rachel, Samantha y Ronald Junior) crecieron, se casaron y tuvieron más hijos, y la familia Weasley aún dura, y dura, y dura... (como las pilas! juas juas)

FIN (ahora en serio)

dpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdp

Bueno que, os ha gustado?

Si es que si, plis decidmelo en un review, y si es que no... también. xP

Gracias a las personas que me siguen leyendo y me escriben, de verdad son mi mayor fuente de inspiración y mi gran ayuda en mis momentos de crisis-de-falta-de-ideas.

Un beso grande, grande, grande a todos vosotros.

Ciao!

muerte a Cho 


End file.
